To Love Again?
by chibigirl88
Summary: Hatori found a new love, but can it work out? Please r/r Plus I'm not sure of the genre.


To Love Again?  
By ChibiGirl88  
  
Disclaimer: Fruits Basket does NOT belong to me, or any characters except Kari Tei!  
  
Also sorry for any mistakes.^^;; I'm not perfect, ya know.  
  
"." talking  
'.' thinking  


* * *

At Shigure's House  
Shigure and Hatori were sitting down at a table drinking some tea. Then Shigure stop sipping and begin to open his mouth. 'Oh great, now he's going to say something stupid' thought Hatori. "Ha-san." said Shigure. "What" said Hatori in his emotionless voice. "I found you a new assistant." said Shigure with pride, "She's a friend of Mit-chan." "I don't need an assistant especially a woman one." said Hatori. "But I promise Mit-chan that I would get her a job. Please?" beg Shigure. "No." said Hatori, cold as ever. "Aw...for me?" said Shigure with sparkling eyes. "That doesn't help, again no." said Hatori. Now Shigure got onto his knees. "Please, please, please, pretty please with a chibi Hatori on top?" pleaded Shigure. Hatori sighed and thought for a moment. 'It would be nice to have an assistant, then there won't be too many late nights. What am I thinking? I might fall in love with her and this time it might be worse.' Finally Hatori spoke "Fine. Tell her to come to my office at 10 AM." "Hai, hai." said Shigure, "Thank you so much." Shigure got up and walked over to the phone.  
  
"Moshi moshi" said a woman. "Mit-chan?" asked Shigure. "No, this is her friend, Kari" said the woman. "Oh Ka-san, I have a surprise for you." "Huh? What is it?" asked Kari. "I got you a job that you wanted. Come by the Sohma's house at 10:00 AM and ask for Hatori. A little rabbit will guide you." said Shigure. 'Idiot' thought Hatori still drinking some tea. "Rabbit?" asked Kari. "Never mind that a boy with blond hair would guide you. Bye bye." said Shigure and he hung up the phone. "Okay!" said Shigure as he turned around to Hatori. "I'm going to leave." said Hatori as he got up and left. "Ah...bye" said Shigure waving.  
  
At Sohma's House  
"Ah...Hello?" said Kari as she knocked on the door of the Sohma's house. "Oh...hello," said a boy with blond hair who popped out of nowhere, "My name is Sohma Momiji." 'Oh...he looks like a rabbit' thought Kari. "Oh...hello, my name is Tei Kari." said Kari, smiling. "Come on in, I'll show you the way to Hatori's office." said Momiji cheerfully. "Oh...okay." said Kari as she followed him.  
  
At Hatori's office   
"Here we are." said Momiji. He knocked on the door. "Who is it?" said Hatori. "Momiji and your new assistant." said Momiji. "Come in." said Hatori. Momiji opened the door and led Kari in as he left the room. Kari bowed and introduced herself. "Hello, my name is Tei Kari." She lifted her head and smiled a warm smile. Hatori was shocked because her smile was like Kana's. "Kana?" said Hatori softly. "No. It's Kari." said Kari. "Sorry." said Hatori. Hatori pointed at a desk. "This is where you will work." "Okay." said Kari. Then it begins to snow. "Its snowing." said Kari happily. "When snow melts, what will it become?" said Hatori softly. "Huh? Ah...it becomes Spring." said Kari, "I love spring." Hatori was shocked. 'This is all a coincidence. How can it be? Her smile is the same as Kana and her love for spring.' Kari got straight to work and Hatori was dumbfound by this so-called coincidence   
  
After work  
"Bye bye," said Kari smiling at Hatori. She bowed her head. "Thank you for letting me work for you." Hatori smiled a bit. Soon Kari left. Hatori sat at his desk. 'She is so polite and beautiful. She reminds me of Tohru and Kana.' He looked at the photograph of Kana. 'Kari, she looks the same as Kana with the short brown hair and beautiful brown eyes. Is this all a coincidence?'  
  
At Mit-chan's house  
"Kari, how was work?" asked Mit-chan. "Fine, Hatori-san was very nice." said Kari, "How was your work?" "Painful, Shigure kept picking on me." said Mit-chan as tears flowed down her eyes, "But I finally got it while living through all that torture. Anyways, how was it working with Hatori?" "Well...he didn't talk much, but I think he's really handsome." said Kari. "Oh...somebody has a crush." teased Mit-chan. "No I don't. I just think he's really handsome." said Kari. 'Do I really like him? He seems cold and distant, but maybe I can break through that.' "Kari?" asked Mit-chan. "Huh? Oh sorry. I'm going to bed." said Kari. After a few minutes Kari fell asleep.  
  
Hatori's office   
Hatori sat at his desk. He was looking through some papers until he passed one with Kari's name on it. 'Kari Tei. Why does she keep popping up into my mind? Do I like her? No. I can't. I can't ever love anyone. Not what happened to Kana. I can't erase another person's memory. I would have to live through the pain again. To lose the one I love.' Tears begin to form in his eyes. 'I'll have to avoid her somehow.' Hatori soon fell asleep on all the paper work.  
  
Next Morning   
"Hatori-san? Hatori-san?" said Kari as she shook him. 'That voice, it sounds like, like an angel.' thought Hatori as he slowly woke up. "Huh? Ah…Kari?" said Hatori. "Good morning. I'm sorry. The door was open so I let myself in," said Kari. "Oh. That's okay." said Hatori, He got up and poured himself a cup of coffee. "Um...here's some work for you." said Hatori, "Yes, I'll get on it right away," said Kari. 'She so beautiful.' thought Hatori drinking his coffee. 'Boy, he look so handsome when he was asleep.' thought Kari while doing some paper work. Soon Kari finished her work and was let off early. She thank Hatori for another good day at work. Hatori smiled a bit. 'She's like an angel.' thought Hatori.  
  
After a few weeks of work  
Kari sat at her desk. 'I can't hold it in any longer. I have to tell him. I have to tell him that I love him. But what if he doesn't feel that same way as I do?' She couldn't think negative at a time like this. She put her pen down and stood up. "Hatori-san," said Kari. Hatori turned around and looked at her. 'I'm going to say it. I'm going to confess.' thought Kari. "Hatori-san, I...I love you." said Kari. Hatori, obviously shocked at what she just said couldn't say a work. 'What did she just say? It's those 3 words.' thought Hatori. 'Oh no...he doesn't feel the same way as I do. He...he's going to reject me.' thought Kari. Tears formed in her eyes. She couldn't take the silence any more. She ran out the door. Even though it was snowing she didn't care. "Kari..." said Hatori. The woman of his dreams had run out the door before he could say anything.  
  
Hatori ran after her. Kari crying her eyes out couldn't see where she was going and she accidentally tripped on a rock. "Kari," said Hatori as he ran faster to catch Kari before she could hurt herself. 'I caught her.' thought Hatori. Kari landed on top of Hatori. "Huh?" said Kari, "Ha-?" Then poof. "Ahh!" said Kari as she stared down at the form of a seahorse. "Oh no, what do I do?" She wrapped his clothes around him and ran fast to Hatori's office. Just in time, she placed him on the floor and POOF. "Ahh!" said Kari as she turned around to avert her gaze at the naked Hatori. "Hatori-san? About early..." said Kari still turned around, "I confess my love to you. H..How do you feel about that?" There was a bit of silence then Hatori begin to speak. "I'm sorry," said Hatori, "I don't feel the same way as you do. I see you as an assistant. Nothing more." Tears came down Kari's cheeks. "Hatori-san? Is that your true feelings?" asked Kari hoping that it was just a joke. "It is," said Hatori. 'I'm sorry, Kari. I do love you. It's just that I can't be with you.' Kari begin to cry more. "No. I can't believe that," said Kari, she turned around. "its true." said Hatori. 'I don't want to hurt you, Kari but if Akito found out about our relationship. Then it will be the same. I will have to erase your memory and I will live in pain again.'  
  
Kari cry and cry as she kneeled down. Hatori walked over her and kneeled down before her. "Kari, do you want to forget," asked Hatori. Kari looked up at him. 'Forget? What was he talking about?' "Forget," asked Kari. "Do you want to forget what has happened?" Kari look away and then at him. She slowly nod her head. With that, Hatori raised his hand to her eyes and covered it. Soon Kari fell to the floor. "I love you, Kari," said Hatori as tears came down his cheek.  
  
Next day  
"Goodbye, it was nice working with you, Hatori-san," said Kari who bowed her head. She grabbed her briefcase and left. Hatori sat at his desk. 'I have fallen in love and now she is gone. Gone like Kana.'  
  
End.

* * *

That's the end. ^_~ Please don't flame. ^^


End file.
